


Song of Healing

by HarryMason



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMason/pseuds/HarryMason
Summary: Después de la batalla de los cinco ejércitos, Thorin yace moribundo, se ha despedido de Bilbo y se prepara para morir.Al abrir los ojos, no está en las Estancias de los Mandos, ni siquiera está muerto.En su lugar, está de pie sobre el tesoro de Erebor, dias antes de que la calamidad viniera sobre el.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 6





	Song of Healing

Thorin puede sentir que la vida se le escurre entre los dedos. El frío glaciar proveniente de la capa de hielo que se presta a ser su lecho de muerte se cuela por su espalda. 

Le duele cada inhalación y exhalación. La sangre poco a poco llena su pulmón, haciéndolo toser. Sus costillas arden, no siente nada más que dolor y a pesar de que quiere gritar, el enano no cree que todo lo que está sufriendo este siquiera a la altura de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Ahoga un quejido, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y a su mente vienen las caras de Fíli y Kíli. Alegres y vivaces. El tiempo retrocede en su mente y lo guía a los cálidos recuerdos de Ered Luin, de él sosteniendo a sus sobrinos cuando el enano rubio era apenas un niño pequeño que sonreía a su hermano recién nacido.

Un par de lagrimas descienden de sus mejillas. Casi agradece morir.

¿Con qué cara iría a decirle a Dis que sus hijos estaban muertos?

Escucha el cantar de las águilas que han acudido en su ayuda y aunado a ello, pisadas que van en su dirección. Al instante reconoce que aquellos pasos no pertenecen a un enano o a un hombre. Ni siquiera a algún elfo. 

¿Qué había dicho Gandalf esa vez? 

Oh si, los hobbits tenían pies ligeros y después de toda una aventura, el rey bajo la montaña podía reconocer los pasos de Bilbo en cualquier circunstancia.

El saqueador se arrodilla ante el mientras que Thorin agradece internamente a Mahal por concederle un último deseo antes de marcharse de este mundo.

La pena es palpable en el rostro de Bilbo, se niega a entender que está muriendo. 

El enano intenta tomar su mano, dando suaves toques tratando de calmar a su compañero, pero este sigue buscando una forma de salvarlo. 

Cuando nota la herida hecha por Azog, el hobbit no puede evitar quedarse sin aire por la impresión, Thorin observa el rostro de su saqueador, en el está la revelación oscura y delirante de queestá más allá de cualquier salvación.

Va morir, y no hay nada que Bilbo pueda hacer por evitarlo. 

El hobbit se queda quieto y el enano, consciente de que le queda poco tiempo, toma su mano mano y la estrecha con todas sus fuerzas rogando por su perdón. No solo por haberlo maldecido, maltratarlo o por sus palabras crueles, sino por haberle echo arriesgar su vida y arrastrarlo por una infinita cantidad de peligros. 

Le sorprende y le alegra que Bilbo haya querido compartir con él todas las cargas que supuso esa aventura. 

Incluso ofrece una sonrisa, pero aquel breve gesto alegre iba acompañado de otra expresión que no supo identificar. 

El enano observa su rostro, los ojos acuosos, la piel sucia y ensangrentada. Los labios que aún despues del viaje lleno de brutalidad siguen viéndose tersos como el día en que lo conoció. 

Thorin lo ama, y quiere esté a salvo. Sabe que solo estará libre de peligros si regresa a su comarca.

—Vuelve a tus libros, a tu sillón. Planta tus árboles, míralos crecer.

La pena es palpable en el hobbit. Pero hay resignación en el, espera que el afecto que haya llegado a tenerle el saqueador baste para que sus últimas palabras sean tomadas como una especie de promesa. 

—Si más gente valorará el hogar más que el oro, este mundo sería un lugar más feliz. 

Dice eso último lamentándose internamente. Tanto dolor se habría evitado si hubiese creído en esas palabras. 

El mundo se ennegrece aún cuando el no cierra los ojos. Lo último que escucha es la voz de Bilbo diciéndole que no se atreva a morirse.

Después de eso, está la nada.

* * *

Cuando abre los ojos, la sensación de desconcierto se apodera de él. Está de pie, justo encima del gran tesoro de Erebor. 

Sin heridas, sin dolor.

Se toca el costado y le sorprende encontrarse con los ropajes de su abuelo en lugar de la ropa que vestía. 

Todo a su alrededor resplandece y aquello le marea. El aire de sus pulmones se le escapa, como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago. 

Estas no pueden ser las Estancias de Mandos. 

¿Dónde estaba su familia? Sus sobrinos, sus padres, su abuelo, Frerin, ellos debían de estar ahí, esperando por el para estar juntos una vez más. 

Observó a su alrededor, el hedor a dragón y metal infestaba toda la estancia. El tesoro brillaba a sus pies. 

Pero el no podía sentir algo más que no fuera repulsión. 

Se preguntó si Mahal lo había condenando a vagar ahí. Purgando sus culpas en el que habría sido el escenario de su perdición.

Comenzaba a entristecerse cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba. 

Al darse la vuelta vio llegar a Bofur, Oin, Bilbo, Fili y Kili. 

Los enanos miraban asombrados las riquezas de las montañas mientras que el hobbit tenía el ceño fruncido. 

Se quedó de pie ahí, mirándolos hasta que sus sobrinos se aventuraron a bajar e ir a su encuentro. 

El recuerdo fresco de la pérdida lo invade y no puede evitar abrazarlos. 

—Pero no lo entiendo.— Murmura cuando sostiene al mayor de los hijos de su hermana.—Moriste, yo...

Fili deshace el abrazo y lo observa.

—Tío, ¿no lo recuerdas? Fue a Kili a quien la flecha hirió... es cierto que casi muere pero aquí estamos, gracias a la ayuda de una elfo.

Los hermanos lo observan extrañados. Bilbo se acerca a ellos e intercambian una mirada. Intentando comprender si es un síntoma más de la supuesta enfermedad del dragón que aqueja a su tío. 

—¿Una elfo?—Inquiere el rey con curiosidad.

Kili sonríe y asiente.

—Deben estar cansados, Bilbo puede llevarlos con los demás, estoy seguro de que deben de estar ansiosos por verlos.

El hobbit enmudece, desde que Smaug murio y conquistaron la montaña, es la conversación más larga en la que ni el tesoro ni la piedra del arca cobran protagonismo. 

Bilbo hace lo que el rey le pide, lleva a los enanos a donde está el resto de la compañía y cuando los ve reunidos regresa a donde estaba Thorin. 

Al encontrarse con el ve que el enano se ha quitado el abrigo y está sentando sobre las escaleras, inmiscuido en sus pensamientos.

No desea interrumpirlo, pero el sonido de sus pies caminando sobre todas esas monedas hace que el rey alce su mirada. 

—Thorin...—Murmuró el hobbit con preocupación. 

—Bilbo.—Responde mientras se pone de pie.—¿Ha preparado Bombur el almuerzo? 

* * *

De algún modo, la compañía se las arregla para celebrar él éxito de su misión. Aún cuando la piedra del arca continua perdida y el rey repentinamente haya dejado de lado ese detalle. 

Celebran un modesto banquete con las previsiones traídas de la ciudad del lago. Bofur canta canciones alegres que solía entonar en los salones de Ered Luin, algunos le escuchan con atención mientras que los demás hablan o comen. 

Balín y Dwalin se muestran tranquilos y el ceño fruncido que había invadido el rostro de Bilbo se ha suavizado un poco. 

Thorin aún trata de comprender que ha sucedido. No sabe si ha sido un sueño o una visión o un delirio provocado por la enfermedad del dragón. 

Solo esta consiente de que sigue vivo y que hará lo que sea por lo que sea que vivió no llegue a cumplirse.

* * *

Finalmente los enanos comienzan a dar señales de querer descansar. 

Balín sugiere que todos se queden en la estancia ya que las habitaciones aún no están acondicionadas para el descanso. Debido al intenso frío de la montaña, dejan una chimenea encendida mientras extienden los sacos para dormir. 

La habitación poco a poco va quedándose en silencio. Lo último que escucha son los cuchicheos de sus sobrinos antes de que estos cesen una vez que ellos se han quedado dormidos.

El enano observa el techo, escuchando el crepitar de la leña y temiendo quedarse dormido. 

—Thorin...—El saqueador susurra entre sueños. Aún dormido su ceño se frunce. 

El rey bajo la montaña extiende una de sus manos y toca suavemente la del hobbit. 

—Aqui estoy Bilbo.— Murmura mientras trata de tranquilizarlo. El gesto parece calmar al castaño y momentos después deja de quejarse.

Thorin empieza a quedarse dormido, aún sujetando la mano del hobbit. 

—Aquí estoy. —Susurra antes de cerrar los ojos. 

* * *

Balín, Dwalin y Bilbo respiran tranquilos. 

En lugar de pedirles que busquen la piedra del arca, el rey bajo la montaña les ha encargado una evaluación de los daños causados por Smaug. 

También ha ordenado que envíen cuervos con mensajes sobre noticias de ellos a las Montañas Azules. Quiere hacerle saber su hermana que sus hijos están a salvo y que por fin podrá volver a casa. 

Si es que aún consideraba a Erebor como su hogar.

Por dos días recorren los salones y calculan los costos de reparación. Cuando Balín le ofrece un estimado, el rey ni se inmuta. No le interesa cuanto oro deba gastarse, ni siquiera hace mención de la piedra del arca. 

Lo único que le importa es que la montaña esté fortificada y que se vuelva un lugar seguro para todos. 

Después de una mañana enfrascado en esas tareas y de caminar por las forjas, Bilbo necesita descansar. Se sienta sobre una banca y saca la bellota que recogió en la cabaña de Beorn. 

Mientras la admira, Thorin lo encuentra por casualidad. 

—¿Qué es eso?—Inquiere con curiosidad. 

El hobbit se sobresalta, el objeto cae de sus manos y el enano la recoge para después entregársela.

—Como ya lo has visto, es una bellota. La obtuve en el jardín de Beorn.

El rey es incapaz de reaccionar. 

—Pienso plantarla en mi jardín una vez que vuelva a la comarca.—Continua absorto en sus pensamientos.—Y cuando crezca...

—¿Te recordará lo bueno, lo malo y la suerte que tuviste al poder regresar?

Bilbo ríe con nerviosismo.

—Eh si... ¿cómo es qué...? 

Dwalin les interrumpe, avisándole a Thorin que los sobrevivientes de la ciudad del lago están entrando a Dale. 

La expresión en el rostro del rey se endurece, intentado no dejarse llevar por la horrible sensación de que lo que sea que vivió o vió volverá a ocurrir. 

Junto a Dwalin y Kili, abandona la montaña y va a las ruinas de Dale. Se encuentra con el dolor y la desolación que conoció hacía más de cien años, ve el desamparo en los ojos de las personas y no puede evitar estremecerse.

Los tres enanos se encuentran con Bard y este suplica que honren su promesa. 

Thorin accede, garantizándole que pueden buscar refugio en la montaña en ese mismo instante si es preciso y que podrán abandonarla cuando estén en buenas condiciones junto con su parte del tesoro. 

El arquero, está gratamente sorprendido y aunque desearía llevar a Erebor a su gente de inmediato, decide que será mejor pasar la noche en las ruinas, alegando que los sobrevivientes necesitan descansar después de tan larga marcha. 

Finalmente el trío vuelve y hablan de los arreglos que hicieron. Balín y Bilbo sonríen y general los enanos están tranquilos. Todos a excepción de Thorin.

El rey rompe la atmósfera de seguridad al instar a Nori a que envíe un cuervo a su primo Dain de las Colinas de Hierro. 

Después ordena que consigan rocas para cubrir la puerta.

Kili está punto de protestar cuando su tío aclara que dejarán una abertura por la cual los sobrevivientes podrán entrar. 

El trabajo les lleva toda la noche y lo culminan antes del amanecer. A pesar del cansancio, también tratan de acondicionar el gran salón para poder ubicar a toda la gente que llegará. 

Thorin no descansa, observa desde lo alto de la puerta el amanecer y con ello a las personas que comienzan a llegar. Entran en ella y su compañía se encarga de instalarlos. 

En medio de todo eso, Balín va hacia donde su rey se encuentra. 

Sabe que la enfermedad se ha ido, pero hay algo que está consumiendo la cabeza de su amigo.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto temes?—Pregunta. 

Él observa las armaduras doradas de los elfos que comienzan a apostarse en las ruinas de Dale y las señala. 

Las últimas personas entran seguidas de Bard quien monta sobre un caballo y es seguido por algunas carretatas con víveres tiradas por más caballos. 

El arquero de inmediato niega que haya pedido ayuda al Rey Thranduil y aún cuando hay dudas por parte de los enanos, Thorin sabe que dice la verdad. También entiende a que ha venido al elfo, no hay necesidad de que Bard le diga lo que ha pedido aquel Rey.

Dialoga con su compañía sobre si es justo entregar aquellas reliquias y aún cuando hay discusiones airadas entre ellos, el decide que lo mejor será entregarlas. Cuando el elfo en persona se acerca a la puerta, Thorin declara que las gemas estarán en su posesión al amanecer. 

Es en la tarde cuando Gandalf llega y su terror se vuelve realidad cuando el mago habla de lo que ha visto y de las huestes de orcos que vienen en camino. 

Todos quienes son aptos para pelear toman las armas fabricadas por los enanos. La compañía también se prepara para el combate y, sintiendo la sombra de la muerte sobre el, Throrin le obsequia la cota de malla de Mithril a Bilbo. 

Le dice que es un símbolo de su amistad. 

Internamente sabe que simboliza eso porque no tiene el tiempo suficiente de establecer el vínculo que anhela con el hobbit. Este la acepta y se la coloca. 

Alega que luce ridículo en ella y él enano niega con la cabeza. 

—Te protegerá en la guerra por venir. 

Bilbo asiente. Hay cierta duda en sus gestos, pero finalmente hace un gesto con la cabeza, pidiendo a Thorin que lo siga. Están en uno de los balcones de la montaña cuando el hobbit saca la piedra del arca de su bolsillo y se la ofrece.

—Se la quité a Smaug la primera vez que entré a la montaña y la he tenido desde entonces. Quería dártela pero cuando comenzaste a obsesionarte con el tesoro temí que lo que dijo el dragón se volviera realidad y que esto no haría más que enloquecerte. Pero me alegra haberme equivocado. Se que estuvo mal mentirte y estoy dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias.

Thorin suelta un suspiro y en lugar de tomar la reliquia, cubre la mano de Bilbo con la suyas. 

—Guárdala señor saqueador.—Declara mientas sonríe con tristeza.–Estará a salvo contigo. Y no temas represalias por lo que has hecho, hiciste lo que un amigo de verdad haría. 

Bilbo se queda sin palabras y en su lugar, el enano reconoce esa emoción en su rostro, la misma expresión que vio justo antes de morir en aquella visión. 

Finalmente la pareja se separa. El hobbit se disculpa y se aleja del balcón, entrando en la seguridad de la montaña. 

El rey se queda contemplando el cielo estrellado. Las luces en el cielo por momentos le recuerdan a las luciérnagas que solía admirar antes de quedó dragónlos desterrara. 

Antes de que su vida se convirtiera en un fracaso tras otro. 

* * *

Después de una noche que se siente eterna, por fin amanece y el enano no podría estar más nervioso. 

Thranduil se sorprende al ver que Thorin, acompañado por Dawlin, Bilbo y Gandalf le ofrece el cofre con las gemas de Lasgalen que tanto anhela. 

El mago interviene, tratando de conseguir el apoyo del Rey elfo en la batalla que se acerca, ofreciendo una parte del tesoro de Erebor si lucha junto a ellos, pero Thranduil se muestra inflexible. Toma las gemas y se marcha junto a sus tropas. 

Dain llega poco después. 

Le había dado instrucciones de llevar a sus hombres dentro de la montaña si las huestes elficas estaban ausentes.

Ellos lo hacen y la gente del lago y su compañía respira tranquila, sintiendo por algunos minutos algo se protección y seguridad. 

Solo para horrorizarse poco tiempo después. 

Gandalf está a su lado mientras esperan vigilantes desde lo alto de la puerta. Thorin desea con todas sus fuerzas que todo lo por lo qué está pasando no sean más que un delirio consecuente por haber padecido la enfermedad del dragón. Que Gandalf se haya equivocado o que Thranduil considere haya considerado el volver. 

Pero en cuanto aparecen los gusanos cometierra la resignación embaten todo su ser.

El asedio no dura mucho, los orcos ganan terreno a medida que entran en la montaña y no solo mueren sus sobrinos. Dain, la gente de la ciudad del lago, su compañía. Todos perecen frente a sus ojos, sin importar lo mucho que luche. 

En el combate vislumbra a Bilbo, arrojado sobre el suelo dorado de la Galeria de los Reyes. Boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, sujetándose con fuerza la garganta, intentado cubrir el sito en donde el Mithril no le protegió.

El enano corre hacia él y se arrodilla, llega a tiempo para ver cómo la vida finalmente se escapa del Hobbit.

Después, siente que alguien le ofrece algo de misericordia. 

Azog está detrás de él, el enano no ofrecer resistencia y él orco lo atraviesa con su espada por la espalda. La sangre sale a borbotones por su boca y Thorin se desploma junto al cuerpo del ladrón. 

Siente que su enemigo retira el arma y alcanza a tomar la mano de Bilbo antes de que finalmente lo decapiten.

Cuando Thorin abre los ojos, vuelve a estar sobre el tesoro de Erebor. Esta vez vuelve su vista de inmediato hacia donde deberían de aparecer los miembros restantes de la compañía y sorprendentemente, ahí están.

El quinteto observa con asombro el tesoro a excepción de Bilbo, quien aún está preocupado por el.

Se quita el abrigo de su abuelo y corre hacia ellos. Abraza a todos y a cada uno de ellos, agradeciendo a Mahal por que están a salvo. Ellos le miran estupefactos, en especial el ladrón, con quien hablaba sobre su alimentación apenas diez minutos atrás. 

—Debemos estar preparados .—Dicemientras se dirige hacia donde esta el resto de sus hombres.

—Thorin... estás... ¿estás bien?¿Preparados para qué?—Inquiere Bilbo tratando de seguirle el paso.

El rey le observa.

—Azog... los orcos. Vienen por nosotros. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ufff, breve historia...
> 
> En la reciente tormenta de nieve que paralizó por completo el lugar en el que vivo mi internet brilló por su ausencia. Para mitigar las largas horas de aburrimiento tenía mi nintendo 3DS con The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask y descargadas en el celular la trilogía de El Señor de los Anillos, y la de El Hobbit.
> 
> Agreguen a eso la música de las primeras cuatro entregas de Silent Hill y he aquí esta aberración XD  
> La verdad es que suelo escribir cosas muy fumadas, solo espero que sea de su agrado. Adoro a Thorin y creo que después de una vida tormentosa merecía vivir :( 
> 
> Tratare de actualizar a menudo y esto (creo) no tendrá mas de 5 capítulos. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me encanta escribir esto.  
> Apreciare mucho sus críticas constructivas ♥️
> 
> El título del capítulo corresponde a las canciones homónimas compuestas por Akira Yamaoka.


End file.
